girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Bangladesh DuPree/Mad
Her Problem Based on her description in the Secret Blueprints, apparently the problem that Baron Wulfenbach is helping her with is locating the parties responsible for ending her career as a Pirate Queen by wiping out her entire band of pirates and their secret base. The story of this event, as recounted in the Secret Blueprints, strongly parallels the given by Olga of Zeetha's origin as recounted to Agatha shortly after she joined Master Payne's Travelling Heterodyne Show. Related Discussions: *Forum:Klaus and Bang Relationship with Gil There's an implication that Gil and Bang interacted in the presence of and . It is pretty clear that Bang and Gil each have pretty low opinions of each other. Interesting that as Zeetha's "evil twin", so to speak, Bang is also a kind of sister to Gil, including Klaus treating them that way. We now have irrefutable proof that Gil, Tarvek and Bang . Although either Bang's personality was a lot different back then, or there was running around. Paris 1 Klaus sent Bang to retrieve Gil from Paris. This precipitated the primary (surely not only) at retrievals. See perhaps Forum:2004-12-27 (Monday). Paris 2 Gil "discovered" Bang in Paris. That is, Prior Paris 3 Bang was one of Gil's "girls" during his time in Paris. Or at least. Counter-theories Possible, but considering that Bang appears to be the (or one of the senior) Wulfenbach captains, it seems unlikely that the Baron would have allowed her that much leash over such a short period. This could, of course, be countered again by the statement of Zeetha's been with the circus, but there's an unspecified 'before' there. "You Know, Her" You Know, Her is Bang's mother. Counter-theories That's stabbing in the dark (Bang prefers a clear view so she can watch them die). Relationship to Zeetha According to her entry in the "Secret Blueprints", Bang is the daughter of a woman who had been queen of — but was exiled from — one lost city, while Zeetha is (let us presume) the daughter of Zantabraxus, another queen of a lost city. They both happen to have faces on their foreheads. The pirates who picked up Zeetha recognized something about her. (Olga says, " ..."; conclusion: at ransom.) Therefore, the inevitable rivalry between Zeetha and Bang actually predates Zeetha's being picked up by pirates, and goes back before either of them was born to whatever circumstances led to Bang's mother's ouster and exile by Zantabraxus and her party. The reason DuPree has yet to make a special effort to seek out Zeetha for interrogation is that it has yet to register with her that Zeetha is Skiff. Bang doesn't until after Zeetha and Klaus have (had most of) their little exchange, immediately before "showtime" (and it's easy to get distracted by a show like that). The next we see of Bang she's got a broken jaw and Klaus isn't really interested in chatting with her anyway, so in particular they don't discuss Zeetha at all. (Many readers assumed Klaus was just unable to stomach DuPree's personality, but perhaps he also had this in mind.) Another objection to this theory is that Bang had previously had an opportunity to interrogate Zeetha when (although Bang's left elbow blocks Zeetha's face, her body and green hair are visible). The replies are: first, Bang doesn't necessarily know she's looking for a Skifandrian; second, she is intensely looking for a blonde woman; and third, all of the members of the Circus are exotically dressed. Another piece of support for this theory is the extraordinary forbearance the Baron has displayed for Bang's screw-ups. The Baron is noted for his ability to match monsters to jobs, yet he employs Bang in a capacity that she is clearly unsuited for. In the short time we've known her she has made two bad mistakes (killing Zulenna and destroying Agatha's message projector so that it couldn't be examined for clues) and we've been told about a third (Destroying Moloch's landwalker without giving them a chance to surrender). The Baron knows about at least two of these and IMO it is clear that this is a pattern of behavior for her, not isolated incidents. The Baron cannot be unaware of how uncontrollable Bang is and the killing of Zulenna ought to have roused his ire and convinced him that Bang is not to be trusted, yet he puts up with her. Why? I think it's because he is related to her (his niece by marriage?). Category:Mad